christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheboygan, Wisconsin
The City of Cheese, Chairs & Children''http://www.sheboygan.lib.wi.us/pages/spfeature.html |motto = Spirit on the Lake |image_skyline = Downtown Sheboygan 1.jpg |image_caption = Sheboygan's downtown looking southeast along N. 8th St., from Mead Public Library's top floor. The city's tallest building, the U.S. Bank Building, is in the background. |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_size = 150px |blank_emblem_type = City Logo |blank_emblem_link = |pushpin_map = Wisconsin |pushpin_label_position = left |pushpin_map_caption = Location within the state of Wisconsin |pushpin_mapsize = |image_map = |map_caption = Location within Sheboygan county |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Wisconsin |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Sheboygan |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Terry Van Akkeren |leader_party = NP |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1846 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 36.54 |area_land_km2 = 36.18 |area_water_km2 = 0.36 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 49135 |pop_est_as_of = 2011 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 49288 |population_density_km2 = 1362.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 3528.1 |coordinates = |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 53081 & 53083 |area_code = 920 |website = www.ci.sheboygan.wi.us }} '''Sheboygan' is a city in Wisconsin, United States. It is the county seat of Sheboygan County. As of the 2010 census, 49,288 people lived there. It is the main city of the Sheboygan, Wisconsin Metropolitan Statistical Area. The city is located on Lake Michigan at the mouth of the Sheboygan River. It is about north of Milwaukee and south of Green Bay. Geography The city has a total area of . Of this, is land and is water. History Sheboygan was founded in 1846.J. E. Leberman, One Hundred Years of Sheboygan 1846-1946 By 1849, it was known for its German population. Bratwurst Sheboygan County is well known for its bratwurst. The Sheboygan Jaycees have an annual fund-raising festival called Bratwurst Days. Events include the Johnsonville World Bratwurst Eating Championship. Sister cities Sheboygan's sister cities are: * Esslingen am Neckar, Germany * Tsubame, Niigata, Japan Awards and rankings * Sheboygan was recognized by Reader's Digest as "The Best Place to Raise a Family" in the United States in 1995. Notable natives and residents *Ray Buivid, American football player *The Chordettes, singing quartet *John Dittrich, NFL player *Joe Hauser, Major League Baseball player *John Michael Kohler, industrialist *Terry Jodok Kohler, industrialist *Walter J. Kohler, Jr., Governor of Wisconsin *Walter J. Kohler, Sr., Governor of Wisconsin *Wesley Lau, actor *Jackie Mason, comedian *George Sauer, Jr., NFL player *Carl Schuette, NFL player *E. E. Smith, science fiction author *Edward Voigt, U.S. Representative Images Image:LottieCooperWreck1.jpg|Wreck of the Lottie Cooper File:Man sitting on a dead horse (1876 - 1884) (retouched).jpg|8th Street Sheboygan in the 1890s, featuring a man on a dead horse Image:SheboyganWisconsinPostOffice.jpg|Sheboygan Post Office, a registered historic place (RHP) Image:GartonToyFactorySheboyganWisconsin.jpg|Garton Toy Factory, a RHP Image:JungCarriageBuildingSheboyganWisconsin.jpg|Jung Carriage Building, a RHP Image:Sheboygan_Theater.jpg|Sheboygan Theater, a RHP References }} Other websites *City of Sheboygan *Visit Sheboygan *Sheboygan County Chamber Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Sheboygan County, Wisconsin Category:County seats in Wisconsin Category:1846 establishments in the United States Category:1840s establishments in Wisconsin